realm_of_mythologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dexter
Dexter is the Immortal Ascendant son of Riron, the Firstborn of Fire and Forges. He has two older/younger sisters, who have a different mother. As Dexter is an Immortal Ascendant, he has to have children with Human woman to continue the Ascendant line. So far, only one child of Dexter's has been introduced. Dexter makes his first appearance in The Secret Civilisation, where he asks Aubrey and Malcolm to save his son, Silvester, from mutants. He takes quite a shine to Aubrey. As an Immortal Ascendant, Dexter has normal Ascendant abilities. As his title suggests, Dexter represents all Mischievous and Fearful deeds. Biography Dexter is the Immortal son of Riron, one of the First Eight. According to many Ascendant guides, Dexter was born out of wedlock, his mother (who remains unnamed to this day), and father were not married when Dexter was created, therefore, Riron was being mischievous when cheating on his wife, so Dexter was made to always be mischievous and feared. The Ascendants ''The Secret Civilisation'' Dexter first appears when Aubrey and Malcolm are exploring Aubrey's old childhood home. He asks them to go and rescue his son, Silvester, who had been taken by bull-mutants. He then transports them to the industrial lane where Silvester is being held. After rescuing his son, Dexter drives up in a sports car, hoping to impress Aubrey, which he sort of did. He gives the car to the pair, and takes Silvester back to safety. Riron mentions his son was thankful towards the pair during the Winter Council Meeting. He also states that Dexter has taken a shine to Aubrey, and gives her a delicate warning on Dexter, but also states that he would love more grandchildren, causing Aubrey to blush. Personality Dexter comes across as a sarcastic loon, yet is interestingly charming. Not much is known about his personality, as of yet. Relationships Family |-|Riron= Not much is known about Dexter's relationship with his father, although the way his father talks about him, sounds like they might not get along. |-|Silvester Ashwood= Dexter has a somewhat strained relationship with his son, although he does show some consideration towards him, sending Silvester a cryptic message through their emotional link. Friends Others |-|Aubrey Clementine= Dexter is intrigued by Aubrey and how she is fearless. The way he speaks to her could possibly mean that he has lustful thoughts or desires about her. Riron also mentions that he has taken a shine towards her, hinting at something more. |-|Malcolm Braden= As Dexter is the Immortal Representative of Mischief and Fear, he tends to taunt Malcolm about his fear, which royally annoys Malcolm. Dexter also appears to not be a personal fan of Malcolm, much like his son. Etymology The name "Dexter" comes from an occupational surname, meaning "one who dyes." His name is also categorised as a "mischievous name". Trivia *Knight is still to confirm whether Dexter will appear in the second book or not. *Dexter is noted to use a lot of products in his hair, much like Malcolm Braden. Category:Males Category:Children of Riron Category:Rescue of Silvester Ashwood partcipants Category:Parents Category:Immortals Category:The Secret Civilisation characters Category:Ascendants Category:Persian colony members